SPAWN
by orneryrose
Summary: After Edward kills Bella's husband -Isabeli's father. A maddened Isabeli sets off to find sweet revenge.
1. I Have My Reasons

So dears, this is Smarie500's continued story. Hers was REVERT, the first part; mine is SPAWN, the second part. I hope you really do like it.  
**Please, Read and Review!**  
It is most appreciated. And thanks to her for being my beta.

* * *

_**Isabeli's Point of View:**_

I could still taste the atmosphere, my mother's sobs as she tried to explain, and save what sanity still lingered in my head. Between tears she whispered: "He isn't just a boy from your school, we can't do anything about this. He's something much more monstrous now... -we have to leave, now! We have to go someplace new. Isabeli, go start packing," and that's how she pushed me out of her room and into mine, pleading that I would hurry and pack everything I considered dear, and leave behind anything I could, all of which I haven't seen in four years now.

A vampire had killed my dad. It left him bleeding on my mother's bedroom floor, left me wondering why it would do such a thing, but most of all, it left me wondering how I would make it pay. My mother explained he was not to be messed with. But I knew better. The vampire that had broken my mother's heart almost twenty years ago, and again four years back would be sorry he ever laid hands on my family, I would make sure of it.

"Edward Cullen", I tasted the name of my victim on my lips, imagining how he'd beg for me to spare his undead-life. A wicked maniacal grin came unto my face, and I tried to dispose of the pleasurable thoughts my mind had occupied itself with and focus on my mission tonight.

I wandered through the woods in Forest River, a city in Walsh County, North Dakota. My mother would never approve of my behavior. Wandering in the forest was dangerous, living near the North of anywhere in America was foolish and doing all of this with a knife in my pocket ready to cut my skin open was inviting death over to sleep with me.

But this is all I wanted, and to accomplish this I'd do the insane. I had abandoned my mother in Florida, ran away to live by myself in a secluded place in the woods and had tried almost anything to get a mystical creature to join.

Tonight was different though, there was a voice calling me outside to the darkness, warning me, if only inviting me, death was near, and I ran towards it. You see, I wasn't suicidal, I didn't want to die, I only wanted eternity.

Eternity meant everything, it meant I could use the rest of time to pursue that vile vicious creature that killed my father. It meant I would be strong enough to kill it -kill him. The voice in my head warned me that revenge was foul, but to me, revenge was the sweetest sin.

The cold air burned against my still warm skin, it was snowing, as is usual in January in this small town. My steps were loud in the wet ground, leaves and mud splashed everywhere and I loved making noise, not that a vampire would have any trouble finding me. _I smelled tempting , and so do you_ -my mother had told me a while back, _please don't go into the woods. _

I knew everything I needed to know about these vermin. I knew myself, I was obsessed, but I wanted to be well informed, for when the time came necessary. I had been, these last four years studying and researching anything I could get my hands on about vampires. I knew everything about them, from how I had to be bitten to become one, and how I had to rip them to pieces to kill them. I had some leverage with all this information, or at least that's what a demented voice in my head proclaimed.

Still, I wasn't barking mad. I wandered into the woods with a sole purpose. I wanted to find a vampire that would turn me. This forest was everything a vampire needed, especially if they were hunting, savagely. It would have been easy -asking my mother to tell me where I could find one, but she wouldn't have told me. She'd soon find out what I was after, and she'd suffer even more, which I was sad about. Not that she didn't deserve it, crawling into bed with a bloodsucker, how pathetic. But, not I, I was everything my mother would never be.

My raging thoughts were interrupted, as I felt an unnatural breeze. Nothing else, not the trees around me, nor the leaves not so far away moved, except my long brown hair and the dirt at my feet. I took a step back, preparing myself to negotiate with the creature that was obviously near, but I stumbled on a cold rock, not falling. I looked behind me and found what it was I had stumbled upon. Right there, in front of me, a vampire stood, and I raised my blue eyes to meet his red. This would be very easy.


	2. Call Me Crazy

I hope we're all open-minded here and can actually believe that there are lesbian vampires out there.  
I also hope you're not freaked out.

Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

His red eyes stared back at me, through brown messed up short hair. He stood calmly before me, inhaling my scent as I could see. He wasn't a bad-looking vampire, he only looked dirty. I wasn't backing out, although I was scared stiff, and I wasn't going to be able to move. He walked around me, looking at me, from my feet to my eyes once more.

"Beautiful," he hissed in a low voice.

"I know." I said fearlessly, I couldn't let him know I was terrified, he had something I wanted, something I would die for.

"Foolish..." I was going to interrupt but he put his cold -and dirty- finger to my lips, shutting my mouth. "Do you have any idea of what your dealing with?" His eyes narrowed at me, underestimating me. The fool here was clearly him.

"More than you'd imagine, I know a lot more about you than you'd wish me to know." I stared blankly.

"Well, that's good, no need to explain why you are going to be dying then, love." He grinned. "Perhaps now you will surrender, and not anger me with your screaming in vain,. You know what I want, and you shall give it to me." This was exactly what I wanted, conversation -my chance to trick anything out of him.

"You'd think I only came to die, but your wrong, you see..." I tried forming my sentences convincingly, and then I realized I was in luck. "Are you alone? Where is your mate? Surely such an attractive," -I whispered to him, coming closer- "manly, stunningly beautiful vampire as yourself cannot be living eternity alone?" Seducing him must have been working, because I was still standing.

"Manly, you say?" He chuckled. Definitely, this was working. "What exactly is it you are looking for in the middle of the night in the woods? Clearly, you must have a death wish."

"Yes, I do have a death wish. I want to die, to become one of you. I want to be a vampire, to have a vampire as my mate, and I may be in luck. You seem to be alone." I was taunting him, clearly, because at this point I had my arm around his neck.

"You don't know what you're asking," he looked down at me, "being one of us is all but satisfactory." He sincerely said.

"I want love," I was such a good actress, any man would have bowed down to me at this point, obeying my every demand. It was only fair I was dealing with a vampire.

"Is that all your looking for? I can assure you I can make you feel loved, but are you really willing to go that far?" He was unsure, incredible. The vampire was feeling guilty about turning me. I must have really been irresistible to him. "I could kill you."

"I'm dead sure," I smiled, letting him know I _trusted him_ deeply. His hands caressed my face, as if measuring me -as a trophy mate- I was sure.

"What's your name?" He stated simply.

"Isabeli," I whispered, and as if that sealed the deal he lowered his face to my neck and bit me. Sharp pain made me wince as he bit me, and sucked blood, but I still was able to ask back, distracting him, so he would stop, "what's yours?"

"Freja," he murmured licking his lips, "and I'm not a man."

"You're not?" I asked confused.

"Your taste is luscious..." he mused. "And I'm a woman, surely that won't bother you?" She tested me, probably to see if I'd complain, he -_she_, still had time to kill me.

"Not at all," as I uttered these last words as a human I kissed her, letting no place for doubt that I wanted to be changed for her.

The three days that followed I can't remember, I only know she carried me through the woods, letting me change entirely on top of a rock, deep into the forest, where no one, I was sure, heard my screams.


	3. Not as Cruel

I opened my eyes to the humid air of the forest, everything was brilliant green. I was alone. A strong yearning pained me in the back of my throat, blood thirst. Accustomed to needing help to stand I held on to a tree to stand up, taking a branch with me to the floor. The loud sound I made when my head knocked the rock was acute, and it pained my ears. I wasn't used to having my senses so in tune. I stood up excited now, feeling powerful and started running, looking for something to satiate the thirst that quelled up inside me. The wind just wasn't as fast as I was, I pushed it, taking the leaves it carried and leaving them behind.

I manage to sneak up on a beast, my gracefulness as a vampire was very useful. I killed my first bear easily, it felt as if it were merely an insect, something I could squash with the flick of a finger.Freja walked in on me while I drank.

"I see you're feeling better," she smiled. "You look even more radiant."

"I'm sure I do," I said licking the blood from my lips. There was no other way to deal with this, I couldn't bring another vampire with me to kill Edward, she would never know what I was really up to. Who knew if they knew each other? I had only one option: to kill her, and run to Forks to see if the Cullens were still there.

"Is something the matter?" she asked innocently, poor vampire, fooled by a human, I guessed I owed her something, for making my plan a little easier.

"Yes, I have some things somewhere to take care of. And I would really like to do them alone," I said, sparing her life.

"Am I supposed to trust you that easily?" She widened her eyes, smelling the lie before her.

"I know how it must sound, but I've got some scores to settle."

"Right," she replied grudgingly and hurt. "I suppose you'll leave now, and I'm supposed to wait for you for however long you need to be gone." She wasn't being smart, I would have let myself go, but if that's the way she wanted it. _So be it._

"Yes, unless you'd come with me -do this for me." I approached her, and was standing close enough to kiss her.

"Can I trust you?" She looked down at me, questioningly, still unsure of my true intentions. Ignoring her question I answered.

"I love you," and I placed my now cold lips on hers, as soon as she moved her lips with mine I knew she'd decided I was trustworthy. I pulled her away gently, although it wasn't necessary. I looked into her eyes and nodded to her earlier question.

"I love you too...," she murmured. That's when I raised my hand up to her head, running my fingers through her hair and snapped her neck, separating her head from her body. She didn't even have time to feel it. I threw the head away to one part of the forest, and ripped what was left of the body lying down on the floor, mercilessly disposing of the parts on all of the forest floor.

I was ready now, to find Edward Cullen, to make him pay, suffer and die slowly. He would wish I was never born, he would want his life to have ended a hundred years ago -like it should have, because I, Isabeli Tollerod, was coming for him.


	4. In Sunny Jacksonville

**author's note:  
**Hi! I love that you're all enjoying this story. Thank you so much for reviewing, it always makes me want to post more.  
I just wanted to tell you that I try to post very frequently, because (personally) I hate it when writers take a week or more to continue their fics.  
Mine is almost already done, also, thanks to my dear friend Smarie500, for being such an awesome beta, and for having written most of this chapter.  
How she loves writing angst! lol

* * *

_Gone_, I thought again as I opened my eyes in the early morning. Dawn was just approaching. I had not been sleeping though, I had only lost myself in a daze. For the last three days I had not slept, I had just closed my eyes to see if I could find my lost sleep again. Everything seemed darker now, depressing. She was gone, she left. Where could she be? Why did she leave? These thoughts occupied much of my time of the day. I hadn't been to work in the last three days either, I just couldn't concentrate on anything anymore. Whatever she wanted and she was looking for, by running away, it was obviously not here in Jacksonville.

I got out of bed and went downstairs. I made some coffee and sat at the kitchen table, staring back at the dark liquid in my cup. Nothing could ever replace her. I had hope though, that she would come back. Why does everyone that I love leave? _Stop it Bella_, I thought. These depressive thoughts weren't doing me any good. I had to get out of this house. But I couldn't find the strength to move from that kitchen chair. I sipped my coffee quietly. I closed my eyes, too tired to even sit.

I was sort of slipping into the same character I was when... _he_ left. I shook my head as tears ran down my cheeks for the millionth time in the last three days. The first time he left, because he didn't love me, then he came back, and killed my husband. It was all my fault though, I betrayed him. I tried to get him off my mind by sleeping with Daniel -my husband. My dead husband.

Looking out the window I noticed everything seemed unmoving, too still, like I was stuck in the middle of time. How unnerving and how guilty I was, Isabeli's father had been murdered, because of me. Nature seemed to blame me too, I hadn't felt a breeze move through the house in a long time. Isabeli had left, and she didn't even know it was all my fault.

This house felt so empty. Too empty. I felt so alone. What I am supposed to do? I kept sobbing in the same spot. I wanted my daughter back. I needed her. She was what gave me strength to live. To move on from the tragic event that occurred four years ago.

In less than two weeks. It would be four years, since my husband's murder. It couldn't have come at a worst time. Pushing my cup away I buried my face in my arms on the table. The sobbing didn't stop for about an hour and I went upstairs to shower. The cold shower calmed my sobs and gave me back my senses.

I walked past Isabeli's room. I hadn't been in there for three long days. I stepped through the door and sat on her bed. Tears rolled down again as I looked around her room. I didn't want to touch anything. I wanted to leave it all as it was. Cleaning up was admitting defeat, it was admitting that she might not come back. Looking at her closet, I noticed a box on the small space at the top. I had never seen that box before. I reached up to grab it and sat back down on the bed. It was heavy. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it slowly. When I looked inside, all my hope fell to the pits of hell. Tears fell down again.

_Vampires_, I thought. Everything from old stories, to theories off the internet were piled in that box. I shook my head and threw the box against the wall. This couldn't be her fate. My daughter after vampires. I couldn't believe it. This must be what she was looking for, she obviously wasn't going to find them here in sunny Jacksonville. I ran downstairs and grabbed my personal phonebook. I quickly found the number I was looking for and dialed. _Please pick up, please pick up,_ I thought over and over with my eyes closed hanging on to all hope.

"Hello?," a voice answered on the other side.

"Alice? It's Bella," I replied.

"I know," she added.


	5. Calling Alice

Her voice was still the same bells chime tone I loved. This was a little awkward, her brother had killed my husband. It felt uncomfortable, calling. I knew more than anyone that the whole situation wasn't her fault.

"Alice, I know this must be-" she interrupted.

"Bella, you know I can see the future, I'll make this easier for you because I'd knew you'd be calling since you found that box," she paused. "Your Isabeli, has gone mad. She's going to come here, asking for Edward. She plans on killing him... You understand why I should be worried about this." She let me absorb what she was saying, kill him how?

"Alice, after all this time, I truly don't believe Edward would harm her, she is still my daughter. Plus, you and I both know, she's not capable of hurting a vampire."

"Bella...?" indecisively she asked, "how was your daughter the last time you saw her?"

"What do you mean? Alice! Don't tell me she's-" I couldn't bring myself to say the words. How the hell did she get what I've always wanted? How did she manage to become one so easily? She didn't know what she was getting into. She couldn't have.

"I can't be sure..., how long has she been gone?" she asked warily.

"Three days." I felt like I was choking. Three days, seemed like an eternity. Three days, that would turn any human into a vampire. In three days anybody could become immortal.

"I'm so sorry, Bella... For everything, I never thought-, I never saw... You know I wasn't keeping tabs-" -she couldn't find the words. I knew that if tears were possible for her, she'd be sobbing.

"Alice, would it bother your family if I stayed there, until Isabeli comes? Although it will be difficult reasoning with her once she gets there." There was an ominous silence after this.

"No. It won't bother us, it never has. We'll be glad to see you. Carlisle feels terrible, and Edward doesn't even have the guts to face us. He's been staying at Tanya's. Of course he never told us, I saw him there." I sighed in relief, I wouldn't have to face Edward, I wouldn't know what to tell him.

"I'll try to catch the next flight, thank you Alice." I was very grateful, after all the trouble I had obviously caused his family, they still cared about me.

"See you soon." And I hung up, quickly looking over the phonebook and picking up the phone once more. A very bored voice answered and I booked a flight in the afternoon.

This was possibly the longest flight I had ever taken, it seemed like a month I had been on that plane, I was more than glad to hear we were landing. I got off the plane, grabbed my luggage and looked into my almost empty wallet, calculating how much money I had to get a taxi to Forks. Last minute flights were not cheap.

"Bella!" Bells chiming called me. I was excited to see Alice, waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. I ran to her now, almost running over a little boy who was crying about pain in his ears. Poor thing.

"Alice! I've missed you so much! I can't believe this! After 20 years!" She laughed at this, clearly happy, and she pulled me away.

"Bella, you look so different." Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm old, I know, why are you here anyways?"

"Bella, you have no car here, and no money." I was relieved, I could always trust Alice to know what I needed.

"Thank you so much." I smiled, hugging her again. All the pain I had endured these last three days seemed to melt away with Alice. She was like the sister I never had, my best friend, after all these years apart, it still felt this way. She pulled me away abruptly now.

"Oh!" Her eyes widened and went blank. I knew this look, I looked around, to see if anyone else was noticing this strange encounter. "No..." I waited nervously, obviously, anything she was seeing wasn't good.

"Alice? What are you seeing?" I asked warily, she was making me anxious.

"Your daughter, she's going to Alaska, she went home already, or will be in the next hour, I didn't think she'd get there so fast." She looked at the bags lying on the floor and picked them up, "let's go!"

I almost ran behind her, all the way to her car, she dropped the bags in the trunk and came quickly to the driver's side."

"We're going to Alaska Bella. Isabeli is already a vampire, and she's talked to Rosalie, uncaring as she is told her Edward was in Denali."

"How could she do this? I thought she wasn't going to try anything. She was angry, that was obvious, but I never thought..." I sobbed.

"Calm down Bella, we're going to get there before her." She said, almost as if reassuring herself.

"I trust you."

"I know." She smiled, and sped up across the highway.


	6. Pathetic

**I just want to address the fact that I believe I took too much time updating. Everytime this happens, I plan on posting more than I would have posted, had I taken less time. I'm really trying to make this good, so if anyone has any suggestions as to what should happen, or what you want to happen, I'm open to new ideas. By the way, I'm very proud of my fic Could I Set a Heart On Fire?, it's a short one-shot, but it's very cool, read it if you want, don't forget to leave reviews. Thanks for reading, I'll stop rambling now.**

* * *

**Edward's Point of View:**

The snow fell outside my window, and I agonized as I stared at it from the floor. The small white puffs only reminded me of the first day I had spoken to Bella, in our biology class. She had told me the story of her not so complicated life. I didn't know her then. How easy it would have been to just leave then, and never come back. I was too self-centered, I couldn't back away from her, she dazzled me. Pornographic thoughts took me away from my wallowing in self pity.

Tanya's thoughts were running wild, if she only knew what I had done, maybe she'd think of me repulsive. I couldn't exactly blame her, what else would she believe was happening? I came running to her house all of the sudden. She thought I was interested in her. She thought wrong.

I had come running to her house because I was a coward, scum, trash. How quickly I had ruined it all, when I could have had everything. But what was I supposed to do? I had killed Bella's love, her husband. I didn't deserve to live. It was only fair I was eternally damned to live without her.

I was the world's biggest and most useless idiot. In less than twenty years I met the love of my life, almost killed her time and time again. I abandoned her, telling her I didn't love her so she could be happy, and found her again in the arms of another man, happy like I'd wanted, and killed her happiness. She was now probably miserable, perhaps even more miserable than she ever would have been, had I killed her in the first place in the middle of that classroom. I couldn't even look at myself. The lights were off in the room, and I just laid on the floor, hating my existence, cursing my stupidity over and over.

The only one that didn't get it was Tanya, the only one from the clan that came up to the dark room to talk to me. She couldn't figure out I was so unhappy, even though it was excruciatingly obvious. And she had dark intentions, she was fond of me, fond of the monster.

As if reading my mind she came running up the stairs, almost knocking the door out of its hinges, before I read her mind. "Alice is coming!" She screamed from the other side of the door, loud enough for me to hear, although a whisper would have been enough.

What could Alice possibly want after so many years? She wouldn't have come all the way to Alaska to remind me of the mess I had left behind, she must want something else, maybe something was wrong at the house.

I heard Alice's thoughts before I could see her, she was naming all the designer brands she knew before walking up to the door, something that really occupied her thoughts, obviously she was hiding something, I couldn't help but chuckle darkly to myself.

I was in a room at the second floor, closed off in the dark, and I couldn't hear anything but Tanya and Alice's thoughts.

_Oh great_, Tanya thought sarcastically, _Alice is here, she'll probably take Edward home now_.

_Has any strange vampire come around? _Alice worried while she asked Tanya. Why would Alice be worried about visiting vampires where she didn't live?

_None, except your brother, but I'm pretty sure you don't mean him, _she thought back.

_Can I come up to talk to him? _She asked.

_Of course, you know this is your house also, _she didn't really mean that.

Alice was by my side in seconds, even though the room was so far away.

"Edward!" She exclaimed while embracing me, picking me up from the floor I laid in. I must have looked extremely pathetic, but I just didn't care. I didn't care about anything lately.

"You look so messed up, and I'm so sorry but you're going to feel even worse after what I have to tell you," she pouted. I read her thoughts now, they were hurried, but I got them all. Bella had come with her, she was in the car outside, unsure about coming in -that, I quickly grasped, although I didn't know what I should do about it. Isabeli planned on killing me, and she was a vampire now. _How exciting_, I thought sarcastically. Bella's daughter set out to kill me. Maybe two seconds had gone by since Alice came in the room, I was out of the room even faster. Running as fast as I could to the front of the house.

I stood at the doorsteps, knowing Bella was inside Alice's car in the long driveway. I would stand here all eternity until she got out of that car. I don't know what I was expecting but quicker than I'd thought, the car door opened, and even though she stood more than 20ft. away from me, her scent hit me strongly, and I yearned for her now more than ever.


	7. Direct Approach

**I don't know about you guys, but I'm dying to know what Edward's going to say to Bella after what happened! ;)**

* * *

She had to be terrified of me, if not only she hated me. I had ridden her every hope at a normal human existence. I was the reason she lost her husband, her daughter, her life. She started walking up to me -her eyes to the floor, and if I was capable of trembling my knees would have been, and I would have been falling to the ground. She walked past me abruptly, being careful not to touch me and entered the house, as if I didn't even exist. As if I wasn't even standing there.

It felt like the force of a thousand knives ripping at y body. I would have given anything to have her insult me, or at least try to hit me, but ignoring me was more painful than all mentioned. Being ignored by the only person you had ever loved was worse than being turned into the vile monster I was, cruel, but I deserved this.

I wasn't blind, I got the message, she didn't want me near her. I entered the house, running past the whole clan welcoming Bella. I could listen to their spoken words, and thoughts. Tanya felt very resentful towards Bella, as she saw she was still not out of my life. She didn't have to worry anymore, there was little doubt in my mind that Bella wanted me far from her.

Irina and Kate felt very welcoming of her, as they felt of any human, they liked them as diversions, if Bella were male they would probably try seducing her, I felt some revulsion towards this, they lived for life's physical pleasures, nothing else.

Eleazar found her to be quite ordinary, he was too narcissistic to ever find anyone but himself or his mate Carmen interesting. I felt some gratitude towards his attitude, he won't be paying any attention to Bella, or to her enticing scent. I didn't want him or his talents doing anything to her.

Of course, there was less of a chance of she being in danger here, these vampires had been "vegetarians" for more than a millennium, they're self-control was almost impenetrable.

When I got to my assigned guest room I locked myself in. If Bella wanted me gone from her life, then that's what I would do. I could be selfless for _her_, I could rid myself of her existence. If her dislike of me would grow from having me around her, then I would resist. If only to have her not hate me at the end of her life, so at least I wouldn't be the one she dreamt of when she had nightmares, if only so she would appreciate my granting her wishes.

I could feel someone coming up the stairs, and sadly I could read her mind. It was Tanya, wondering why I wasn't downstairs with the human. She knocked on the door softly, for a change.

"May I come in?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Of course, it's your house Tanya." I agreed as courteously as I could. The door slowly opened and her head peeked in. She sat on the edge of the bed I laid in -courtesy of Tanya herself- it had one sole purpose, which made the bed completely useless.

"Edward, I'm worried about you," she commented with unnecessary concern. "You never come out, you barely go out hunting anymore. You don't even talk to me, have I done something wrong?" I cut her off, she was obviously going to make this all about her.

"It's not about you Tanya, you know it. I'm sorry to be intruding in your life, and I'm sorry I have given you hopes for something happening between us, I really am. But I have lost everything I wanted in this damned living and I just don't feel worth it anymore, worth walking, hunting, talking, existing." I was so caught up in my rant I hadn't noticed she had taken of her shirt and was sitting opposite to me completely topless. I glared at her for trying so hard, it was utterly repulsive, being that desperate.

"Forget about her, Edward. You can have me, I'm yours, I have always wanted you and only you," she was crawling towards me on the bed, trying to look seductive, as I read in her thoughts.

"Tanya, stop this. You cannot just throw yourself at me," I said sternly. Her hands started coming up to unbutton my shirt, that's were I stopped her, grabbing her by the wrists and holding them at her sides.

"Is she worth resisting this? She clearly doesn't want you." She pleaded, she wanted me desperately, I couldn't be around her anymore.

"But I want her, not you, Tanya. I don't want you," I repeated for her benefit. Her thoughts were flaring with rage, however, she stood up from the bed and left the room, leaving her shirt on the bed and not caring if she had nothing covering her breasts.

I waited to hear some reaction from anyone outside the door but I heard none, only Tanya's thoughts. _Ha! Here's poor Bella, I'm glad she's here, she's probably thinking I was messing around with Edward. good._ And then she winked at her. _Oh! I hate you_, she thought.

Bella's thoughts were hidden to me, which drove me mad, I wanted to know what she was thinking. She couldn't possibly believe I was with Tanya, in that way or in any other way possible. No, Bella would never believe that. Would she?


	8. Beyond Reason

It's good he didn't stop and try to apologize, I'm so weak for him, I probably would have ended up kissing him right there on the door steps. He kept his distance the whole evening, but I had something to ask of him. I needed him to make me a vampire. It was the only way I was going to stop Isabeli from killing him. It was the only way I could spend time with the people I loved, the only people in my life, my family and Edward. It was unreasonable that I wanted Edward alive, after what he'd done, but I had no choice. The love I felt for that maddeningly jealous vampire was unconditional, and irrevocable. I had a feeling no matter what he did to me, I would still love him. I was under a spell, and there was no way of removing it. He dazzled me.

I was determined to knock on the room Alice had told me he stayed in, but when I approached it, another vampire came out. Tanya, in all her glorious splendor. She had on pants, but that was it. Her well-proportioned chest was exposed to the world, and she was proud of it. She winked at me with a sly-grin, as in insinuating what had occurred behind the now closed doors to Edward's room. It was hard for me to believe Edward had been fooling around with her, she was just downstairs, it just couldn't be.

I was about to turn back and go to sleep in my room but I could not run out on this one. I knocked on his door hesitantly and waited. This wasn't about who he was sleeping with, nor if I minded, this was about Isabeli, and I needed to be with her.

"Bella?" He asked weakly while opening the door. His eyes were averted to the floor and he looked genuinely embarrassed. He must have known it was me, he couldn't read _my_ mind of all the people in the house.

"Yes Edward," I replied curtly. I was here on business, nothing else for now. "Let me in, I have something to ask you."

"Of course," he stepped aside, glancing quickly over my eyes, probably trying to guess what was running through my mind. Once in the room I turned on my heel and looked into his eyes, noticing the sadness behind them. It broke my heart to see his condition, he looked paler than ever, and the dark spots beneath his eyes looked permanent, like they would never leave his hollow face. I cleared my throat to start speaking, that's when he started ranting...

"I'm so sorry, Bella. Sorry can't cover it and I know, but I promise to remain away from you. You don't have to ask me to, you and I will not ever cross paths again. You will never again be hurt by me. I have caused you too much pain, and I feel miserable. I won't even look at you anymore, you can consider me what I am, dead. I'll let Isabeli kill me if it makes you happy, I'm willing to accept what I deserve, I won't harm her I promise, although I've broken promises before, I never should have gotten near you again, I don't know what came over me! I'm so-" It was agonizing to hear him I had to stop him, this was going in the wrong direction, I didn't expect an apology, I was of no importance at the moment.

"Edward! I'm not here to ask you to stay from me, I need you right now. I need a favor, and I know Alice won't help me on this one, she wouldn't think of it fair, and neither will you, but I suppose you owe me as much. Please." I paused and he seemed confused at my words, "I need you to bite me, to make me a vampire! I have to help Isabeli." He was stunned.

"I can't Bella, I know I owe you anything you want, and much more, but I cannot kill you too. Besides, I told you, she can kill me if she wants, I don't want to live knowing you and your daughter are unhappy because of me. I don't want to live without you, I've told you that before." Again with the suicidal thoughts! It was incredible how I had been so many years away from him and yet I was getting so annoyed at him being so stubborn.

"Not again, Edward!" I yelled infuriated. "Why can't you ever do what I want?" Tears huddled at the corner of my eyes.

"It's for your own good Bella!" He yelled back, obviously agitated.

" Just this time, let me save her, make me a vampire!" I screamed back. I had never yelled at him before, but this was getting out of hand and he was beyond unreasonable.

"You don't know what you're asking! You can't do anything about this! Let her kill me and all your trouble is done!" He started pacing back and forth the room.

"You don't know everything Edward!" I yelled raising my arms with exasperation.

"I won't hurt her. I won't put up a fight, she can kill me!"

"I don't want her to kill you, damn it!," he turned his head towards me, "I don't want you to die! I just want to stop her! You won't, ...so I will! She won't kill you, Edward! You can't let her!" I cried. It was unfair how I couldn't have both ways, I either saved Edward, or saved my daughter, and I knew this. But if I was going to lose him soon to Isabeli, then why not let him know how much I still loved him? This was unfair to Daniel, not to mention Isabeli, but I couldn't stand this anymore. I was feeling sorry for the man who killed her father, but I couldn't help it. I loved him, it couldn't be any other way.

I couldn't hear him speak anymore of his sacrifice for me, I was already losing everybody I loved. I couldn't let Isabeli take him away from me.

Crying desperately, I threw myself at him. Hesitantly, so unsure, his arms came up behind me, and held me close to him with his iron grasp. I hid my face in his cool chest, "I love you Edward...," I sobbed.

"Bella...," he said as if something was stuck in his throat. "I don't deserve you. I _should_ die."

"I love you, no matter what you do to me, I will always love you..." I cried, I couldn't imagine knowing he was dead, because of _me_. Insignificant and weak as I was, I felt protective of him, I would never let anything bad happen to him.

"You shouldn't..." He whispered, not letting go of me.

"Edward, I need you now more than ever! I need to be a vampire, please." I pleaded desperately. "What else can I do? I have nothing left in the human world for me." I backed away from him, trying to reason with him.

"Bella, you just can't do this, I can't turn you just so you can protect me, I can take care of myself."

"But you won't!," I cried desperately. Even now when his life was in danger he wanted me to remain human. "What do you want me to do? Stand back and watch while Isabeli kills you? While my daughter becomes a murderer and goes crazy with blood thirst, she still is just a newborn! I can't help her while I'm human, Edward. Everything I care for in this life is already immortal. Please Edward, that's all I'm asking, bite me, right now! We're running out of time!" I had no other choice. If there was a slight chance I could help Isabeli or Edward, it was only being a vampire. How else could I get close to my daughter? How else could I live forever with her? How else could I try to protect Edward? How else could I try to save both my daughter and Edward?

He looked to the floor and then back to my eyes with a pained expression before answering, "I'm about to kill the most important person in the world to me. I truly am sorry, for this and for everything." He sat on the edge of the bed, leaving space for me to lie in. I was stunned by him. I couldn't believe it. "I hope you can forgive me for this."

Already on the bed I grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. His free hand came up to caress my face, leaving a trail of ice behind. A tear slipped down the same path his fingers went. His face came closer, still unsure of what he was doing. So I closed the distance between him and me, whispering in his ear, "Thank you," before I felt his cold lips on my neck, and his razor-sharp teeth sinking into my flesh.


End file.
